His Sunshine in the Rain
by I.Am.Her.BlackBird
Summary: Jasper has waited 10 years for her. Now she moves with her Aunt to Forks for a change of scenery after an incident. Jasper is finally going to meet his sunshine. She is finally going to be happy and glad she survived to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. Since I started classes back I've been playing with this idea for a story. Hope you enjoy. Also, do not assume all chapter will be this long. I have so much more though that I wanted to put in this chapter but need to stop somewhere. Any questions, comments, or concerns let me know. -Blackbird.**

"Aria, this will be good for both of us." My aunt Sophie tells be as we drive past the welcoming sign for Forks, Washington. She was born and raised in Forks with her sister, my mother, and her brother. My uncle is the only one who had stayed in Forks. Mom moved to Montana before she had me and my aunt moved to Iowa for college. My aunt decided to move back to her home town after her divorce and agreed to take me with her. I'm moving in with her due to a series of events. Mom felt it would be best for a change for me.

The drive to the house doesn't take long after entering town. It's a lovely blue, two-story house with a drive way. My aunt said it was my grandmothers who passed away two years ago. None of the kids had the heart to sell it so mom and Sophie used it as a place to stay when they came for holiday's.

It's quiet between the two of us as we grab our bags and move inside. I've only been here twice so things are still new to me. The both of us head upstairs and Sophie sets her bags in the first room. She then leads me to the back bedroom.

"I thought you'd like this room. You can see the big tree in the back. I don't know what kind of tree it is, but it is beautiful in the spring and fall. Not much of a back yard but this room over looks it. It was your mom's when we were kids. She drew so many pictures of that tree." That's one of the differences between my mother and me. I can't draw at all.

"Thanks, Sophie. Maybe this will be good." She rubs my back comfortingly.

"Between your room and mine is just a linen closet. Across the hall is a full bath and a spare room that I plan on turning into an office. There's a bathroom downstairs, I'm sure you remember. I'm going to unpack a little then see what my brother picked up for food. Lord knows he doesn't cook." I nod as she leaves. Out of the three of them, she is the more calm and quiet. My mom is the more outgoing and adventurous one. My uncle is the awkward one who is awkward around someone until he gets used to them.

My room is nice. The walls are a light grey, mom's favorite color. I was a semi deep closet that has some shelves. A desk on the wall with the window that faces outback. I also have a full-sized bed that has been made up with red blankets. That's something mom and I have in common, we like space in bed.

After putting my clothes and shoes in the closet, I set up my laptop on the desk. It's old but it lets me check email and do writing assignments. Next, I move my box of books into the closet. I'll have to get a bookshelf for them. I can smell whatever Sophie is cooking and it makes me hungry.

"So, what's for dinner?" I ask as I enter the kitchen. It has plenty of counterspace with a small island.

"He actually picked up a lasagna. I prefer making homemade cooking but hey. You still like lasagna, right?"

"Love it." I take a seat at the island and she sits across from me as we wait for the oven.

"You ready for school tomorrow?"

"No." She rewords.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my backpack is by my door and I'm going to lay some clothes out tonight. I just don't want to get stared at."

"The 'new shiny toy' affect will wear off in about a week. It's a small town. No one really moves here." I nod as the stove timer went off. "By the way there is an extra bookcase in the spare room. We can move it to your room after dinner."

The drive from the house to school isn't long at all. The parking lot only has about a dozen cars so far. I left early enough to find a place to park and get my schedule. I just haven't left my car yet. All the cars seem to blend well. Not to new and shiny and not too old and beat up. That is except the Volvo that just pulled in. It parks across the lot from me. Almost directly in front of me. Five beautiful people get out and start conversing while glancing at my car. There are a few groups of people also standing around, but those five are the only ones staring at me. No time like the present to go get my schedule. I lock my car and walk towards the office, taking note of the stares, I'm already getting.

"Ms. Heartly, good timing. We're starting a new project today. After I assign it I'll check you out a camera you can use the rest of the year or until you get one yourself, but you don't have to." I'm happy that this school offers photography like my old school. It should be a good way to start the day.

The day drags on. The time difference is bothering me. It's only an hour difference but it is getting to me. It's now lunch and I'm sitting at an empty table in the corner. I was invited by a girl named Angela from my Photography class to sit with her and her friends but I just don't feel social. A few tables away are the beautiful people. The guy with the curly blond hair keeps looking over towards me.

"Jasper Hale is looking at you." I jump a little as Angela sits next to me. "That's the guy with the curly hair. He and all his siblings there are adopted. They moved here last year. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. They don't really socialize with people here."

"Rosalie is in my English class. She acted like I had the plague when we worked in groups."

"Yeah, she typically that way with everyone but Emmett, her boyfriend. Don't talk about that around Lauren though. She thinks it's too weird that they are dating since they are 'siblings'."

"They're adopted, what does it matter."

"Lauren's nice most of the time, she's just bitter Edward turned her down, twice." I laugh at that. "Anyway, not staying, I understand you want to sit alone, just thought you'd like to know who keeps looking at the new girl, well besides everyone. Open invitation to eat lunch with us."

"Thanks Angela." She nods and heads back to her table. I wonder if I have any more classes with the beautiful people.

It turns out I have Jasper in my class after lunch. The class room has two-person tables. There are only two empty seats in the class, both next to someone, one being Jasper. After the teacher signs my paper he looks around the room.

"Go ahead and sit next to Mr. Hale." Jasper and I lock eyes as I walk towards him. I set my book down and sat next to him. He moves away from me a little bit. He looks uncomfortable as he looks straight ahead. Maybe his whole family just doesn't like me.

We spent the whole class not saying a word to each other. He looks at me from time to time. I've also noticed that he is discreetly holding his hand in front of his mouth. To anyone just glancing by it would look like he is resting his head in his hand, but I admit I've sent some glances his way. Once the bell rings and his hand moves I see him freeze for a moment. He seems so much more relaxed and with a small smile. I just continue to ignore him as I grab my book and leave the room. I'm too tired for strangeness right now.

My last class is math. I hate this subject so much. I'm just not a math person. The room only has a few people when I enter. The teacher signs my paper and tells me to sit in the far corner. That seat just so happens to be next to one of the beautiful people, Alice I think. She smiles and waves as I walk towards the single desk.

"I'm Alice." She has the biggest smile.

"Aria."

"How are you liking Forks?" I shrug.

"I have some family here. No one my age though." More people enter the classroom and fill the seats.

"I know we'll be good friends."

"Bold assumption."

"I'm good and knowing things." She smiles like she is hiding something. She is the only one of her siblings to talk to me.

"By the way, let Rosalie know that if she doesn't want to be my partner on class work that I can ask to be seated elsewhere. There are a few other empty seats."

"I'll let her know, but don't let her attitude bother you. She's like that with almost everyone."

"Still. I don't want my existence here to bother anyone. Jasper even seems unhappy I was sitting with him." Our teacher starts the class before she could say anything else to me. She does give me a sad smile.

The moment the bell rings I tell Alice that I was ready to head home to get a nap. She looked like she wanted to start a conversation with me again. That's not a bad thing, I'm just exhausted. I give the paper to the secretary and head for my car. The parking lot still has a fair number of cars, including the Volvo. I just keep my head down and head for my car. I am ready for this Monday to be over.

Once at home, I put my bag next to my desk and stretch out. Sophie's job allows her to work from home but she must go places occasionally. She started her own business as a wedding coordinator or something. Her brother was kind enough to give her a ride since her meeting was in town today. Tomorrow she plans on looking for a second car so we don't have to figure out who gets the car that day. I don't know when she'll be back but I'm napping until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Hope you are enjoying. Something was brought up in a comment about how it's the story line but with Jasper instead. I'm thinking about doing some of the big events from the book like the nomads but I think I'll have them meet differently though if I do. Also, Bella will be in this story but I have plans for her. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns let me know. -Blackbird.**

Jasper P.O.V-

"I still don't like this."

"We know Rose." The whole ride back to the house was filled with Rosalie expressing her disdain for the whole situation. Rose stomps upstairs with Emmett behind her telling her to relax.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Esme asks as she and Carlisle enters the living room. Carlisle had the day off so he and Esme decided to go hunting.

"We met _her_ today." Alice says with the biggest smile. My parents look straight towards me.

"She actually came?" I nod. Alice had seen her moving here and staying where she was over the past few weeks, she kept changing her mind on what she wanted. The first time Alice saw her moving here she squealed.

"How did you handle it Jasper?" Carlisle asks as we all take seats.

"It was weird. She sat next to me in History and I made sure to hold my breath, but I screwed up when the bell rang. Her scent was so calming. Nothing about her scent said, 'eat me'." Both my parents look surprised.

"She sat next to me in Math, she smells like lavender but it's not a strong smell." Alice tells them. "Edward, what did she think of Forks?" Edward has been unusually quiet today.

"I, uh, I don't know." All eyes on him. Even Rose and Emmett flitted into the room. Confusion is the only thing everyone is feeling.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rose's voice is hard. With a sigh, Edward responds.

"I couldn't read her thoughts. No matter how many people were around her I couldn't get anything from her. It's like a void. I know she's there, I can smell her, but I hear nothing."

"Just great." Rose mumbles, her voice full of anger.

"She is quite different isn't she." Esme says while feeling happy. "Jasper, what happens next is your choice. If you want her to be part of this family," Rose walks out of the room again. "Then we will stand by you."

"And as much as I want to be her friend already, I will only go as fast as you want to about this." Alice is sincere and anxious about having a new friend and sister. "I just can't wait to go shopping with her."

"We have faith in you as well, Jasper." Carlisle tells me, trying to dispel any fears that I have, which is many. I was so scared the first time Alice saw her.

 _The snowfall just piles onto the already existing mounds. Winter in Alaska just feels like an eternity. The ground rarely gets to see sunlight here. That's how our cousins like it. Every decade or two we take a break from pretending to be alive and spend a winter in Alaska._

 _I've been staring at the snowfall for almost an hour now. I had lost patience with Emmett in the game we were playing. Everyone in the house feels mostly content with what they are doing. Emmett is upset I stopped playing though. He's tried a few times to get me to come back to the living room and play._

 _The sound of glass shattering has everyone now in Alice's room. She had dropped her hand mirror at the start of a vision. She's never this surprised by what she sees but all I feel from her is shock. Worry radiates from everyone except Edward who is curious. He hands her sketch book to her and she starts to draw without a single word._

 _"Edward?" Carlisle tries to for answers but he doesn't reply. Alice is happy though._

 _"You find her, you find her Jasper." Alice says the moment she is back with us. She flits over to me and shows me a pencil portrait of a beautiful woman. "You're going to find your mate." I don't know if all the surprise I feel is my own or if that's how everyone feels._

 _"This is her?" I ask quietly. I feel hesitation from Alice and Edward though. "What?" The others look at me confused._

 _"She'll be a human." Edward is the one to answer for the sullen looking Alice._

 _"What do you mean she'll be human?"_

 _"She'll be at one of the schools we will be attending."_

 _"When?" Is all I can manage to say._

 _"In ten years." A decade once felt like a minute, but now it feels like a life time._

 _Rosalie is in front of me in a metaphorical heartbeat. I feel all her sadness along with worry and anger._

 _"Do not take her choice away." I know what choice she means. Her choice at being alive. My internal struggle begins. What if the moment I meet her I take her choice away? What if she gets hurt and her choice is no longer hers? What if her choice is taken before I ever meet her? Human lives are so delicate and frail. What if her choice doesn't have me in it? What if she chooses to live her life? No matter how much I might love her one day, I couldn't make her choose this life. She would have to leave everything she loves behind just to be with me._

 _"I will do my best that she knows her choice is hers alone."_

Aria's P.O.V-

Aunt Sophie pulls up to the front office to let me out. Her and my uncle are going to La Push to check out a car that my uncle's friend has. That means I get to walk home today since she also must meet someone around the time school lets out.

I waste no time getting to my locker and my first class. That is until I run into the gorgeous Jasper Hale, literally. I was turning a corner and wasn't looking.

"Sorry there. Are you alright?" His southern accent is just wonderful to hear.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright, neither was I. Let me properly introduce myself, since I failed to yesterday. I'm Jasper." He gives me the most wonderful smile and he offers me his hand.

"Aria." He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles. The butterflies start doing summersaults in my stomach. He gives me another dazzling smile.

"Well, Aria, I shouldn't hold you up and make you late. I'll see you in History." I give him a smile and wave, my words failing me as I look at this seemly perfect human being.

The first half of my I couldn't help but think about how marvelous Jasper is. Even Rosalie's scowl couldn't change my mood. At lunch, I take a seat by myself with a book again. I'm still getting looks from everyone but it's getting easier to ignore.

I open my book back to where I was, half way through. Two paragraphs in and a chair next to me gets moved. Looking up I see someone I least expect.

"Hello Alice."

"Hi Aria. I was wondering if you were able to do the math homework okay since we're in the middle of a chapter." I can tell the whole cafeteria is looking at us, but it doesn't faze the short girl at all.

"I was. It took me a little longer than I would have liked. I kept flipping through the pages and kept overlooking the equation I needed."

"It happens. I like to put asterisks around important things in the books. Helps me and helps whoever gets the book next."

"That's a good idea. I'll need to try to remember it."

"I should go. Rose is signaling for me." I turn towards their table to see the grumpy woman. She really doesn't like me. "Ignore her. She's just being bitter." It seems like Rosalie is glaring even more than she was. I give Alice a wave as she gets up and heads back towards her family. I watch her and notice Jasper is staring with a small smile. Looking around their whole table I see; Edward is looking at me confused, Rose is sharing what looks like harsh words with Alice, and Emmett is watching the girls fight. I turn towards the rest of the room to see people looking between me and the Cullen's. Lauren seems to complain while Angela and Mike try to placate her. Life seems to be getting interesting.

Jasper is already at our desk when I enter the room. He shines a bright smile towards me.

"How are you, Ms. Aria?" He asks while I put my books down.

"Considering it is a cold rainy November day, I'm doing well."

"Not used to so much rain?" I shake my head.

"Not really. The cold yeah, but the rain just makes it even more dreary."

"You just need to find something that gives you sunshine on these dreary days."

"What's your sunshine?" He gives me a dazzling smile and starts to respond. That moment the bell rings and our teacher shuts the door loudly.

Once the ending bell rang, Rosalie was at our classroom door. That would be freaky if I didn't know her classroom was across the hall. Jasper gave me an apologetic smile as she calls for him. The walk to my next class is short and Alice is already there. She looks so beautiful and well put together. The opposite of myself.

Math goes well. Alice and I talk a little bit when we work in groups. I couldn't help but notice the whispers and the looks we would get. I guess the Cullen's really did stay to themselves. No one is used to seeing them talk to anyone outside of their family. Why am I so special?

When I open the front door to my house, I'm greeted with silence. Aunt Sophie should be out for about another hour. To give her a surprise after a long day, I'm going to start cooking dinner. Something both my aunt and I have in common is our love for pasta with that note, I'm making Alfredo.

"That smells delicious, Aria." Sophie says as she walks into the house. I had just finished the cooking when she pulled up in a truck.

"Thank you. I see you found a car." She nods.

"I got it from a man named Billy Black who lives on the rez. His son likes working on cars and they didn't need this one. This one is the better of the two that he had for sale. Can you drive a stick?" She takes a bite out of the Alfredo.

"I had a few lessons but I'm not good at it."

"Okay, the car is yours. The truck is a stick so I'll give you some lessons. It's good to know how to drive one as a just in case." I agree and we continue in a comfortable conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is longer than I intended. I had a two-hour lull between classes today and started and wrote most of this. I wasn't sure how I was going to introduce Aria to the concept of vampires but as I typed it came about. Hope you enjoy. Any questions, comments, or concerns let me know. -Blackbird.**

My aunt was right. The 'new shiny toy' affect did wear off. It only took a month. Grand it, I was hanging around the Cullen's. I was still sitting alone at lunch. Some days Angela would drop by for a few minutes. Others Alice would stop by before moving on to her table, the whole while Rosalie is glaring at me. I still haven't figured out why she doesn't like me. I got to see the Rez and meet Billy Black and his son Jake. After class, the day after my aunt got her truck we drove to the Rez so we could pick up the car she had to leave. We stopped by the beach first so she could show me where she and my mother used to spend their time. It's too cold now for the water but it is a pretty view.

Teachers are either trying to cram as much information as possible before break or have basically checked out themselves. Unfortunately, Math isn't one that checked out. Alice has been able to help me out a bit when we work in groups. She seems to have no problem understanding the topic at all. On the plus side, English is one of the classes that has basically checked out. We've been watching movies so we haven't been doing any work at all. It's nice not having Rosalie act like I have a contagious disease. She does though wait for her brother after History, all the while showing her disdain for me. The only Cullen's I don't have any interactions with is Emmett and Edward. I do see Emmett laugh at Rosalie sometimes though when her and Alice start arguing at lunch. Everything I see Edward, he looks confused.

"When's your birthday?" Alice surprises me when she sits at my lunch table.

"The, uh, 26th actually." Her eyes light up.

"The day after Christmas? That must be different. You should come over and we'll have a little party at my house." She seems so excited. I would label her as one of my friends, same with Jasper.

"Few things about that. One, your sister doesn't like me. Two, I only know you and Jasper. Three, I've, uh, never actually had a party for my birthday." Her excitement turns to surprise.

"You've never had a birthday part?" I shrug.

"Being born the day after Christmas doesn't really leave time for celebration. We've always just kind of shoved it into the day before. Instead of pie or whatever we have a birthday cake. My Christmas gifts bonus as birthday gifts."

"You must come over then."

"I repeat point number one. Rosalie doesn't like me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you. There are some things going on right now that she doesn't like. She needs to learn that she needs to get over it. Please, my family would love to have you over for your birthday." I take a minute to think about it. With a sigh, I respond.

"I'll talk to my aunt about it." She gives a little squeal and hugs me before bouncing off to her family. I open the book I typically have with me but am interrupted by someone kicking my chair on accident. I look up to see that it was Rosalie while she walked past me. Nope, wasn't an accident. I sigh and go back to reading my book.

"I'm sorry about my sister." Jasper says with a sad expression.

"Which one?" I try to clarify as I sit next to him.

"Both I guess. Alice can be pushy, but what Rose did was uncalled for." I shrug.

"No harm, no fowl." He smiles and goes to say something but the teacher shuts the door and the bell rings.

The rest of the school day is uneventful. I'm thankful that people are used to snow here and now how to drive in it. That's all it's done today is snow. At home, I see my aunt has an overnight bag packed by the door and I hear her rustling around in the kitchen.

"Aunt Sophie?" She peaks her head around the corner.

"Oh, good you're home. A friend of mine who lives in Olympia had an accident on his motorcycle. He knows better to drive it this time of year, but I'm going to head over there and help him and his wife out for a few days, she's freaking out but it doesn't sound serious. I should be home by Sunday night. Make sure to go to school tomorrow. They will call me if you don't. The fridge is full and if you have an emergency, your uncle's cell phone number is on the fridge." She tells me in a rush. It must be her friend Jeremy. He's the only one we know who lives in Olympia. "If it's a major emergency, like the house is on fire or you're dying, call 911 than call me. I can be home in about 4 hours."

"I'll be fine by myself for, what two and a half days? Don't worry." She gives me a big hug before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. "Drive careful!" She gives me a thumb up as I close and lock the front door. The house is oddly quiet. I've been alone before but something just seems off. I go up to my room and sit at my desk. I have two worksheets for math to do for tomorrow. This is getting old quick.

It's dark outside when I finish the worksheets. It's not that late, only 7. I pop a DVD in and stretch out in bed. Math was my only homework for tonight. My aunt and I moved the tv from her room to mine. She doesn't like to watch things in her room. She ends up getting too comfy and falling asleep, missing the whole movie. I go to hit play when a noise down stairs grabs my attention. It was faint but sounded like something falling. I get up and open my door to listen better. I don't hear anything else, but I am going to double check the doors are locked.

The whole house is dark. I suffer through that darkness while making sure the doors are locked, which they are. I didn't want to turn on the light too soon if there was a robber in the house. Flicking on the lights, nothing looks out of the norm. I must have imagined it. I turn on the kitchen light so I can get a glass of water. I freeze in my tracks. The window above the sink is open. We never leave any of the windows unlocked. We make sure they, along with the back door, is always locked. Hesitantly I walk over to the sink. The lock on the window was broken. It looks as if someone tried to pry the window up and broke the lock. Someone is in the house. Someone is somewhere in the house. I start to panic and quietly make my way to the living room where the phone is.

The living room is still shrouded in darkness and I'm scared to walk in incase the intruder is hiding in there. I can see the phone thanks to the slight light from the hallway and kitchen. It's all the way on the other side of the room. I take careful and quiet steps. Something flashes past me. I whip around to look back toward the hallway. What the hell was that? It was almost like a person ran in front of me. People can't run that fast though.

I feel a breath on my neck and I freeze. I'm pushed forward and I land flat on my face. I roll over and see no one. I slowly crawl back toward the light of the hallway. In the blink of an eye I see I woman with vibrant red crazy hair. Her smile scares me. She takes a deep breath through her nose and closes her eyes. I try to take this moment in getting up and running away, but she grabs my wrist.

"You smell absolutely delicious." What the hell? "I think I'll tender you up first." What? I'm thrown over the back of the couch and land hard on the floor. She's in front of me again. How is she moving so fast? I try to crawl backwards again but she grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I can see her eyes illuminated by the hall light. They are even more red than her hair. She grabs my arm and throws me towards the hall. I'm stopped by something hard instead. Through my tears I look up and see that Emmett has caught me. What the hell is going on?

I turn back to the scary red head to see Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward surround her. In a moment, they all are gone. The light to the living room is turned on as Emmett sets me on the couch. Alice, along with two people I don't know, stand in front of me.

"It's okay Aria, you are safe now. This is Carlisle and Esme, our adoptive parents." Her parents both look kind.

"I know you are confused, Aria, but can you tell me if your hurt." Carlisle asks me. I remember Jasper once told me that he was doctor. I think about my body for a moment and realize I have a pain in my left wrist from catching myself after being thrown over the couch.

"My wrist." They are only words I can summon. He gingerly takes my hand and applies a small amount of pressure to my wrist. It hurts but not bad.

"Your wrist is sprained. I can give you a brace to wear for it for about a week okay?" I nod. "Anywhere else?" I shake my head 'no'.

"What just happened?" The Cullen's around me share a look.

"It would be best if we wait for the others." All I can do is nod as Alice sits next to be and puts an arm around my shoulder. We sit in silence except for Emmett in the kitchen. It sounds like he's messing with the window. A knock on the front door startles me. Esme opens the door and I see the missing Cullen's walk back into the living room.

"Does she know?" Jasper asks hesitantly. Doctor Cullen shakes his head.

"We wanted to wait for you three. Aria, to put it plainly a vampire broke into your house and attacked you." What? Okay, so, wait, what? They moved as fast as her. They could match her inhuman speed. That means they are what she is.

"That means so are you guys." Jasper looks away.

"Yes, but we are different than her. Did you notice her eyes?" I nod. "Her diet consists of human blood. Ours consist of animal blood." Doctor Cullen goes on to explain that their diet lets them have some semblance of a normal life. He explains more about his family and powers. He explains that Edward can read minds, but mine, how Alice can see the future, and how Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice's visions are what led to them arriving. Alice never leaves my side and Jasper doesn't look at me. Rosalie's anger glare is a sympathetic look. Emmett walks back into the living room at the end of everything.

"Your window is fixed; your aunt shouldn't know anything happened. When is your aunt going to be home" I nod a thank you.

"She's out of town until Sunday."

"Would you like if one of us stayed the night to give you some piece of mind?" Alice asks gently. I take a moment to think about it. They didn't say what the fate of that red head was or if she had friends. I trust the Cullen's. I trusted them before this.

"Jasper," His head shoots up and looks at me for the first time through this whole thing. "Will you stay?" He looks surprised and looks to Alice.

"I see no problem with that."

"Of course, Aria."

"I'll stay outside in the woods," Rosalie surprises everyone and Jasper looks to protest. "Someone should be making sure that woman doesn't return. I know you are capable of protecting her, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone outside." Jasper nods. My backyard is small but there are woods behind my house.

"Then it's settled. Are you sure you are okay, Aria?" Esme asks. She is such a mother and it's comforting since I don't have mine with me.

"Yeah. This is a lot, but I'll be okay."

"If it's any consolation you are handling this well. Jasper isn't manipulating you so you aren't panicking."

"That's a plus." Good to know I am handling this well.

"If you need us Aria, just call." Carlisle gets up along with Alice who hands me over to Jasper. I can feel his hand hesitating over my middle back. He seems so hesitant around me. Well, he is a vampire who source of life is what's keeping me alive.

"Let's get you moved back upstairs." I turn to see the others leave while we walk upstairs.

Once in my room, Jasper opens my curtains and cracks my window, I assume so he can talk to Rosalie easier if need be. Jasper see my tv on a DVD menu screen and suggests I watch the movie to think about something different. I agree and get under my covers, having changed into pajamas before putting the disk in. Jasper takes a seat at my desk after turning the lights off. Only about thirty minutes into the movie and I start to get very drowsy out of nowhere.

"Thank you." I whisper I realize why I'm falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Hope you all are enjoying. It took a few days but I'm back in school so homework is swollowing my attention. Any questions, comments or concerns let me know -Blackbird**

Opening my groggy eyes, I see a different movie playing and the sun barely up. It takes a moment to realize what had happened last night. It must have been a dream.

"Morning, Darlin'." Okay, not a dream. I just lay there, not know what to say. The man watching over me is a vampire and so is his whole family. A vampire broke into my home last night and they didn't get her.

"What happened to that woman?" Jasper pauses the movie he must have changed and walked over to my bed, taking a seat at the end.

"She met up with two men and ended up crossing the treaty line."

"What treaty line." He pauses, realizing his slip on something he wasn't ready to talk about.

"Last time Carlisle was here he made a pact with the Quillett tribe. Their tribe has a few people who are protectors who turn wolves, something created to kill vampires. It was agreed that we never cross the line into their territory, and they don't cross into ours. We are also not allowed to turn or kill a human while here. There are a few wolves with this generation that knows of us and the treaty." We sit in silence while I process this. I sigh as I sit up in bed.

"Vampires, werewolves, anything else exist that I should know about? Is a fairy riding a unicorn going to come through my window next?" Jasper laughs.

"No, unicorn riding fairies, sorry darlin'. Are you okay with all this?" I take a moment before nodding.

"You guys haven't hurt me. My view on you haven't changed. I just now know you guys are a little more special." He gives me a smile.

"Wait until you see what we do in direct sunlight. And no, we don't burn. Most of those ideas on what a vampire is wrong."

"What do you do in sunlight?"

"You'll just have to wait." I give an exaggerated sigh at his smile. "You want to stay here today?" I shake my head while removing my blankets and getting up.

"Sophie told me I had to go and if I didn't then she'll get a phone call."

"I'm sure you could get away with playing sick if you call her."

"Probably, but one day won't kill me. I'd rather try to take my mind off things. Tell Rosalie I say, 'thank you' for her staying last night as well." His head turns to the window.

"She, uh, basically said, 'you're welcome'." Looking between the window and him, I doubt that's what she said.

"That's the nicer version of what I'm assuming your super hearing heard. Besides hearing and fastness. What else is special?"

"As you know some of us has powers," I nod while entering my closet. "Our sight is beyond perfect. I can see the details in the snow flakes. We're strong as well. Our sense of smell is also very good." With clothes in my hand, I look towards my alarm clock to see that it's barely 6 am.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can finish your movie while I'm gone." He smiles and looks down.

My hot shower was great but it left me with my thoughts. I was almost killed last night. If Sophie had been home, she would have been killed too. I was saved by a coven, no family, of vampires. I am friends with two of my saviors. I am hated by Rosalie and I'm still not sure why. Is it because I'm human? Is it because I'm friends with her brother and sister? Before now, I thought maybe Jasper and I could be more. I really like him. He's funny and brilliant and polite. I'm happy and comfortable around him. Now what? He's immortal. This is just a grain of sand in his hourglass. I have no idea how long he's been alive. I don't know how long any of them has been alive. They will pack up one day and leave Forks to start over all again.

After getting dressed, I walk back to my room to see Jasper laying in my bed and watching the movie. He pauses the movie again and sits up.

"Feeling better?" I shrug. I'm so confused right now. "What's wrong?" I look towards the still open window.

"Is Rosalie still here?" He shakes his head. She already doesn't like me.

"She left when you got in the shower, why?" Should I be blunt or beat around the bush. I want to tell him how I feel. How even now I have butterflies just being near him. I'm sure he can tell what I'm feeling though. I just don't know how he feels. He stands and walks over to me.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Lord when he calls me that in his southern voice my knees go weak.

"I really like you. You are just so amazing to be around. You are a brilliant human being that I want to get to know better. Before last night, I was hoping to have some form of romantic relationship with but now… I'm scared." He looks sad.

"Scared of what my family and I are."

"No. Not at all. I'm afraid of falling in love just to be left behind." He slowly grabs my hands. His hands a cold contrast to my own.

"Aria. There is still so much for you to learn about my family. I already care about you far more than you can imagine. There is no way that I'll leave you behind." He embraces me into a loving hug and I feel so happy that my feelings aren't one-sided.

"Are you ready for class?"

"Only if you are there."

I drove us both to school, his bag being brought by one of his siblings. The short car ride is filled with back and forth questions about silly things like favorite color and song. Pulling into the parking lot, I park two spots down from Edwards shiny silver Volvo. All the Cullen kids are hanging around the car. Alice looks like she's bursting with excitement.

Getting out of my car and getting my bag, I feel a cold hand grab mine. My cheeks start to burn as Jasper leads us towards his siblings. Rosalie glares and walks away, Emmett letting her. I'm going to talk to her at lunch today. There must be more than me being human for her hatred for me. Alice gives me a nod after zoning out for a moment. Edward also gives a subtle nod.

"How are you today Aria?"

"I'm doing well, thank you Edward."

"Is last night's information not bothering?"

"No," I say without hesitation. "If this had happened when I first met you, I might be more reserved, but I know you guys. I know none of you would intentionally hurt me. I trust you all. I'm glad I now know so I can make sure I'm more cautious with my body so I don't bleed around you guys. I just don't want to make you all uncomfortable." Jasper removes his hand so he could put his arm around my shoulder and give me a side hug. I notice many stares with what I can only assume is whispers.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous of the new girl." Emmett says with a laugh. Even after a month I'm still the 'new girl'. Even to Angela and her friends. I see them across the lot as well. Mike keeps looking back and forth. The only one of them out right staring, or should I say glaring, is Lauren.

"Lauren is thinking about a great disdain towards you right now. She's tried very hard to get our attention since we got here. She's annoyed someone so plain has interested us."

"She isn't plain. She's adorable with her dark brown hair up in that messy bun. I can't wait to play with it."

"Alice, am I going to be a human Barbie doll for you?" Her smile gets big. This is all so crazy.

"Well, on that note, let's get you to class." I wave to the others as Jasper and I walk to the lockers. He even holds my hand as he walks me to Photography. We bid our good-byes until lunch.

Rosalie doesn't even look at me as I sit next to her in English. She didn't even say 'hello' when I said it to her. We just sat in complete silence as our teacher plays another movie.

I purposely hesitate at my locker before going to lunch. I want to make sure the Cullen's are at their table. I want to make sure Rosalie is at their table. I am going to insist we walk outside and talk about her problem with me. I am not going to take no for an answer. I'm sure Alice and Edward will have my back on that one.

I walk into the lunch room as the bell rings. I am one of the last ones in the room so my plan has worked. With my shoulders back, I confidently walk over to the Cullen's table. I ignore the hellos I got and went straight for what I want.

"Rosalie, let's go talk." She makes a noise of disinterest. "It wasn't a question." She turns and glares at me. Emmett looks shocked that I'm taking Rosalie on. Alice whispers something to her and she aggressively moves her chair back and storms out with me right behind her. Once we get outside into the misty rain she stops dead in her tracks and whips around to me.

"What."

"Why do you despise me so much." Her glare intensifies.

"You are endangering my family."

"Your family means a lot to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure that your family is safe. I know I can't do much, but I will never tell anyone. I want to be in your family's lives. I care about Jasper so much. You guys deserve to have the semblance of a normal life that you guys have worked so hard to do."

"You don't get it. My brother has known about you for years and has grown to love you with every vision that Alice had. Alice has seen you as one of us. Which means you decide this life that I would not wish upon anyone." Her problem is me choosing to be a permeant part of her family. Bizarre fact that they've known about me for a while aside, her concerns are valid but not thought through.

"Alice saw me as a part of your family. Did she see how that came to be?" She says nothing. "You are angry that I will choose to be something you hate even if it means I choose to spend my eternity with someone I am growing to love. Guess what. I might not choose this. I might not get a choice. That woman last night could have taken my choice or my life. I could be in an accident and your family might choose for me. I could run into another like last night and not get saved by you all. I don't know what I want right now. I'm so confused over everything. You have no right to be acting like a stuck-up bitch over something that no one knows. Not even Alice knows how right now." Her scowl lessens as she sighs.

"I had no choice in this life. Carlisle took a chance on me after my fiancé raped me with his friends and left me for dead. Carlisle of optimistic that his lonely son Edward and I would be mates. The only good thing that I can take out of this existence is Emmett. I took his choice away after I found him mauled by a bear in the woods. He never got a chance for proper help the Carlisle may have been able to give him. I just took him straight to Carlisle and begged him to change this human. Emmett was never asked if he wanted this life. None of us has. Just put a lot of thought into what you want. Don't be rash. And don't let Jasper influence you." I feel like we have built a bridge and got over the issue.

We walk back into the lunch room, which almost seems quiet. Rosalie is no longer glaring but has her normal 'leave me be' look. I pull out the empty seat next to Jasper and sat down at the same time as Rosalie. No one says anything for a moment until Emmett broke the silence. Pointing out how much Lauren is glaring at me. Forks sure isn't dull.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry about how long it has taken for this chapter. I've had a lot of homework which has taken more time than I expected. I hope you all are enjoying. Any questions, comments, or concerns just let me know. -Blackbird.**

Jasper is spending the night with me again. It is nice. He helped me cook some food and helped me with my math homework. We spent most of the evening talking. I learned that he fought in the civil war by lying about his age. He even told me about the woman who turned and his two friends that gave him the courage to leave her.

We're now sitting in my room, him at my desk and me sitting in my bed and my window open for Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie insisted that she wait outside again since Edward said the red head seemed too interested in me. She seems a lot less hateful towards me. Jasper and I are trying to figure out a move for us to watch. I don't have a wide variety of movies, mostly horror. We've drifted into a comfortable silence with me anxiously waiting for the inevitable question.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asks while showing me a movie which I shrug to.

"Waiting for the question."

"What question?"

"Why I moved here with my aunt?" He sits up in the chair while setting the movies down.

"You don't have to tell me."

"It's only fair, right? I trust you enough to tell you. I know you won't judge me." I look towards the open window. "I trust your family. My aunt just finalized her divorce and decided to move back to Forks to live in my Grandmother's old house, this house, and my mother asked her to bring me with her. Last year was a hard year. I've had depression pretty much since I was a kid. My doctor was hesitant on labeling me bipolar when I got older. Still don't have a label on what I'm dealing with. Anyway, my mood changes and being bullied a lot got me in a dark place."

I know I'm beating around the bush. "Back in the spring I over dosed on sleeping pills. I spent a few days in the hospital and then in a rehab like place. My mom thought a change in scenery would be nice. She asked my aunt since she was planning on moving back here. If she hadn't said 'yes' then she was going to ask my uncle."

Jasper stands and slowly walks over to sit next to me, throwing a glance towards the window. We sit in a silence. I don't know what he's waiting for from me but I'm waiting for him to express anything besides silence.

"You no longer feel that way." Clearly not a question.

"No." I shake my head.

"What has changed?"

"Moving to Forks has been… refreshing. I haven't grown up with the people around here. Even though I'm new I'm blending in. No one is bullying me. No one is saying I shouldn't exist or that I don't need to be around or anything like that. I feel less stress. Aunt Sophie has helped a lot too. She gives me space, but makes sure to see how I'm feeling. Mom, she's great, but once she learned I was depressed at a young age she always tried to get me to talk about how I'm feeling. If I told her I'm fine when I was fine, she'd push even harder expecting there to be more. Sophie is giving me the chance to understand what I'm feeling on my own."

I can tell Jasper is upset and I vaguely know why thanks to what Rosalie said earlier. He's known I've existed for a while. Rosalie said that he's fallen in love with me. Does that me 'me' or the 'idea of me'?

"I'm guessing Rosalie said something hasn't she?" He nods. "What did she say?"

"She's wondering why Alice never saw your decision to take your own life."

"To my understanding of Alice's power, she sees a choice made. The idea of doing it floated around in my head for a while. I had been taking sleeping pills to help me sleep at night. One of my darker days, I looked at the bottle. No one was home. I didn't put much thought into doing it. I never really made a hard decision. I just did it. No choice to be seen." He nods and looks at the window ago.

"Rose wants to know how you lived if no one was home."

"We rented out a spare room for some extra money. They were supposed to be in their college classes but they forgot some books so they came back early. My door was open so when they walked passed they saw me." We lapse back into a silence.

I stand from my bed and go over to my movies. Shifting through them until I find my favorite horror movie.

"I kind of bummed out the fun mood. How about we stretch out and watch a movie." I turn to see him giving me a dazzling smile and a nod. The rest of the time was more of a happier mood. We talk about a more light-hearted topic. May not seem light-heart but from the previous topic it is.

"Why am I so different smell wise?"

"We're not sure. You have a very light smell of flowers. Even my family can barely smell you. Your blood does smell good but it doesn't make me want to taste it. No matter what, I promise I will never harm you." We finish the night by watching movies until I fall asleep.

We decided to spend the very cold December day at the Cullen's decorating for Christmas. The drive to the house was nice. We talked about a History project that is due the day before the holiday break. It's a report over a specific topic of the Civil war that we get to choose. I've decided to write about the battle of Antietam while Jasper is going to write about some generals in the war. I know he's going to get an 'A' on his paper.

Once inside the warm and gorgeous home, I am ambushed by Alice and given a hug. I see the other entering the room as well but carrying boxes marked 'Christmas'.

"I had no idea you guys. I wish I had saw what you were going through. I wish I saw what you did and would have been able to stop it."

"Alice, calm down. I'm better now. It was not a 'made' choice. There was no way you could have known. It's in the past." She nods and then grabs my hand effectively dragging me into their den. There seems to be more Christmas decorations than necessary.

Alice directs everyone and tells them what they are doing with the decorations. Jasper and I have been designated the stairwell. We were given a box of garland and ornaments. We get working on the stairs as the others get to work as well. We decide on how we are going to do the stairs and start working but it's not long before Alice comes over and tells us to do it a slightly different way. I swear she's obsessive about everything.

It takes Jasper and I an hour to do the stairs, while everyone else to far less time. We wrapped garland around the railings and hung ornaments, alternating colors. I believe it looks great, but not as well as what everyone else has done.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?"

"I think I would." Jasper grabs my hand and shows me the downstairs first. One whole side of the house is a window. He said it's so they feel more open. The kitchen is a chief's best friend. It is large with plenty of counter space and an island. The dining room has a large heavy looking table that Jasper says they use for family meetings and discussions.

By passing the living room and bathroom, which I've already seen, we head upstairs. He points out the individual rooms and Carlisle office and Esme's workspace. Last was his room. The walls are a deep blue and the three walls. He has a desk in one corner with it facing the room. Two large bookshelves that contain a plentiful number of books, mostly on the civil war. There is a large black leather sofa. The room is simple but wonderful. Looking around the room, a picture on the wall by his closet door catches my attention.

I walk over to the framed drawing to see that it's a portrait. One of myself.

"I forgot to put that away." I can tell he's embarrassed.

"Who drew that?" He steps closer to me.

"Alice did. When she first saw you, this is what she drew."

"She drew me before my incident. My mother gave me that necklace. A week before. I haven't worn it since." I feel Jasper's hand rest on my lower back. "I'm jealous that she can draw that well." I feel him chuckle.

A knock interrupts us. Turning we see that it is Alice.

"The sun is going to peak out in five minutes. Your mother gave you a very beautiful necklace. You should wear it again." She turns to leave but stops for a second. "Also, I'm jealous of how well you take pictures." Jasper nods his head confirming her emotions.

"What to see what we do in the sunlight."

"Absolutely." I love it when he grabs my hand. Even though he's cold, it feels wonderful. He hands me my jacket and we step outside into the cold. He walks out into the yard while I stay on the porch. It takes a minute but I see the sunlight start to hit the ground. I wasn't ready for what I saw next.

He looks as if someone put glitter all over him. He is shimmering. Not quite like a Dimond, subtler and less rainbows. More like a glow. It's so hard to describe how beautiful he looks. I see him smile. A lovely big smile. His smiles are typically small and sincere but this one is full of happiness. Most likely because I feel shocked, amazed, and happy that I know this wonderful person.

"I don't know what to say." He walks back over to me as the sun hides away again.

"You don't need to. I'm glad you're happy." I take a liberty and hug him. He stiffens at first but hugs me back. I can feel him take a deep breath and know he won't hurt me. No matter what the future has, whether Alice and see it or not, I want to spend as much of it as I can with this wonderful man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how long it's been. My psych class is given a take home test that is application based that takes over two hours on average to do. We get that test every other time we meet. I have plans for some of the book stuff redone. You'll see that in this chapter. Also, I've been dropping hints at something that is a plot point. I think every chapter has dropped a hint. Just like my other Twilight story, Bella is going to be in here, but I have plans for her. No, I'm not killing her. I hope everyone is enjoying. Any questions, comments, concerns let me know. -Blackbird.**

"Happy birthday sweetie." Aunt Sophie says as I enter the kitchen. She has a small rectangular gift box.

"You didn't have to get me anything today. You got me several things yesterday." She hands me the box.

"Just because yesterday was Christmas, doesn't mean I couldn't set aside a gift for today." With a grateful smile I open the purple box. Inside is a Nightmare Before Christmas watch. I loved this movie as a child and surprised she remembered.

"This is amazing. Not even mom can remember this is my favorite Tim Burton movie."

"Aunts are supposed to be more awesome than moms. Your uncle dropped this card off this morning too." I open the card, which says 'Merry Christmas' with '+ Birthday' written in sharpie. Inside has five bucks and a quickly written note wishing me happy birthday along with the prewritten Christmas message. I like the card. It's so him.

"He also said that your cousin is coming to town for at least the rest of the school year. Something about her wanting to spend time with him. I call bull, but at least he'll get to see her. I just hope she doesn't act as spoiled as she usually does around her mother." My aunt is the only one of the three that doesn't have children. She had uterine cancer a few years ago. She was lucky that they caught it early and really only had to give her a hysterectomy. Unfortunately, that left her never having children of her own, and spoiling me whenever she can. She loves my cousin but she sees me more often.

"And before you ask, yes you can go to your boyfriend's house today."

"He's not my boyfriend." She gives me a look.

"Sure sweetie. Whatever you say. Just be home around 7. I'm making your favorite dinner tonight." Yesterday we ate at the diner with her brother so we don't have any leftovers or anything.

"Thank you, Aunt Sophie. What are you doing today?" I ask as I see her grabbing her coat.

"I have to go to La Push. Wedding planning doesn't take a break. On the plus side this bride is far less a bridezilla than the last." I laugh. That last bride stressed her out so much. The woman wanted to only plan the wedding one month in advance. She started out simple but it got worst as time went on. Sophie kissed my head and tells me to have a nice day with my 'not boyfriend'. I hear her car leave and another pull up. A gentle knock on the door tells me it's probably one of the Cullen's coming to pick me up because Alice had a vision I'd be free today. I had told them that I didn't know what Sophie wanted to do today.

"Which one?" I hear a bubbly laugh. Alice.

"You know. Just open the door." Opening the door, I see her disappointing look at my appearance. Not my fault I've been up about 20 minutes and haven't changed. She ushers me up to my room and opens my closet. Within one minute she hands me a dress. It's a black hi-lo dress with long sleeves that I've had for a while but haven't worn since I moved here.

"Jasper will love this. Also, your aunt is right. You and Jasper are practically dating."

"Alice. I really like your brother and less hated by your sister. I've known your guys' secret for a few weeks. I would love to be with Jasper but I'm worried about the logistics of it." She gets a serious look on her face and takes a seat next to me on my bed.

"Jasper might not like what I'm about to tell you, but you should know. When I first saw you, I saw you as a human. That scared Jasper. He feared the 'logistics' of you being his mate. I know you've heard that term in this situation. It means you are his soul mate and meant to be together. After two years, I saw you as one of us. He became scared again. Scared that he'd take your choice of life away. I don't know how, or when, but you are going to be turned. I'm sorry for that. It's a huge decision to make. If it's a choice your make, you'll be leaving your family. If it's not your choice, you'll not be able to say a form of good bye to your family.

"My family loves you, even Rosalie. Jasper isn't driven to have you as a meal. Your blood is the opposite of a singer." She sees my confused look. "A singer is a human whose blood smells so delicious that it is impossible to hold onto self-control and ends in the death of the human. Yes, you do smell wonderful, but it's faint. Now we are concerned if you bleed. We don't know how the blood with smell without a barrier."

"I never thought the move confusing part of my life right now would be why vampires don't want to eat me." Alice laughs and goes back to my closet to grab a pair of black ankle boots. "I'm glad you guys are in my life though. Especially Jasper. He is so amazing. I'm thankful my smell doesn't make him uncomfortable. Did you see me coming that first day here? Jasper didn't seem to want to be around me."

"You kept changing your mind. I saw you arriving. I saw you staying. The week before was tiring. You changed your mind more than I change clothes." I laugh, knowing how large her closet is and how I rarely see her in the same outfit.

"Sorry about that. I didn't really want to move, but I also didn't want to stay there."

"Don't worry about, just go change." Her smile is bright.

It doesn't take me long to change and put my long hair into a bun. I also did a light amount of makeup to make it look like I hadn't been asleep about an hour ago. I do think I look pretty good. Alice knows her clothes. I meet her down stairs where she hands me my travel cup full of coffee. My coffee is simple. Just black. No cream. No sugar. Nice and fast to make. Alice also hands me my jacket and usher me out of the house, making sure I have my house key and that the house is locked. She tells me that Carlisle also has the day off and will be there during my birthday celebration.

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry about it, just get in the car." Why did I not think she was planning a party? The drive to the Cullen's house takes less time than when I drive. That whole family likes going fast. Personally, it makes me a bit nervous, but I trust them.

Jasper is there to open my door the moment the car comes to a stop. He looks gorgeous in his black button down with the top button undone and dark blue jeans. Damn, him and his handsomeness.

"Happy Birthday, darlin'." Weak in the knees.

"Thank you."

"Come on you two. It's already noon. We need to have her home by seven. We don't have to for you to just stare at each other." Thank you for making things awkward for me Alice. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Jasper takes my hand and leads me into the house.

The Christmas decorations that I helped put up is still there but there are birthday decorations up as well. There is a large banner that says, 'Happy Birthday'. In the living room there is a table with a few gifts. There is also a cupcake that has a candle in it.

"Happy birthday, Aria." Esme gives me a small hug and Carlisle give me a smile and a nod.

"Happy birthday shortcake." Emmett has been trying to find a nickname for me the last few weeks. So far, all duds.

"Try again, honey. Happy birthday, Aria."

"Thank you Rose." Edward grabs the cupcake and lights the candle. Everyone sings 'happy birthday' and I blow out the candle. He hands me the cupcake and I start to eat it as we all take a seat. We talk about Christmas and how I never heard from my mother. I tried calling a few times but I know she's busy. Just like my aunt, she has her own business. She has a printing shop. She makes flyers and posters and all that. Since we live in a small town, she does well since she's the only place that does a wide variety of printings. She typically works seven days a week even though she has other employees and people who can run her shop. It makes her happy though. She's always been very work oriented. I can tell the Cullen's are a little upset that I didn't hear from her. It was a major family holiday and she is my mother. I'm used to her working on holiday's.

"You ready to open some gifts." Alice says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the gift table. She looks at the gifts then hands me a medium box that is in purple gift wrap. "This is from Rosalie."

"And Emmett." Rose gives him a shove. Inside the box is wooden jewelry box. It's simple, but it has a wood burning of the welcome sign to my hometown.

"You need to keep your jewelry in one place instead of it laying around." She's right. My jewelry is everywhere, my desk, my nightstand, the bathroom sink. I think I left a pair of earring in the living room.

"This is absolutely beautiful. Did you do this." She nods. I've seen some of her wood burnings and they are brilliant. She is a very handy woman. Alice takes the box and replaces it with a small gift bag.

"Carlisle and Esme." Removing the pink gift paper, there is leather bracelet with a metal Cullen crest on it.

"You've been part of this family for a while. Time for you to show it off."

"Thank you, guys, so much." Esme gives me another hug and helps me put it on. Alice puts a green bag in my hands next.

"I can't wait any longer. This one is from me." In the bag is sweater that is dark green with the Slytherin crest on it. I'm such a nerd but I love this. I give her a big hug.

I start to fold the gift bag back up, something I've always done, while telling Alice that I love her gift. I feel a part of the inner folds slice through my index finger. I pause. I don't even breath. I can hear the movement as I stand still. Within one heart-beat, Rosalie is in front of me standing tall, Emmett crouched next to her. Taking note of the room, I see that the married pair are in front of me while Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper are nowhere to be seen. Esme and Alice are standing back, Alice seems to be having a vision.

Rosalie startles me as she grabs my bleeding finger and puts a band aid on small cut.

"I'm sorry." I barely say. My mouth feels so dry.

"Don't be love. No one could tell this was going to happen, not even Alice. This wasn't a decision made."

"Who." I'm afraid to know. I doubt it was Carlisle. That would mean Jasper or Edward. Alice did say that they didn't know how they would react when they smelled my blood out in the air.

"Edward." Rosalie says bluntly. What?

"He's going to hunt with Jasper." Alice says leaving her trance. Just then Carlisle walks into the house.

"He feels bad."

"He should, he could have killed her."

"Rose." Emmett puts a hand on her shoulder. I've never seen her protective over me.

"Let's get you back home. Your aunt will be home in about an hour." All I can do is nod. I've only been at the Cullen's for almost two hours. We spent a good bit of time talking about our holiday yesterday.

Alice grabs my jacket, and in a blink of an eye, Emmett has the gifts packed up. On the way back home, it starts snowing. It's a gently snow with small flakes. The ride is also quiet. I can tell Alice is upset she didn't see the accident happening.

"I'm sorry about today." She says pulling up to my house.

"It's okay. I didn't get hurt. It was an accident." She nods and we exit the car. She even helps me bring the gifts into the house, holding a few more things than me so I could open the door. She flitters up to my room with the gifts and come back down.

"Jasper will stop by later tonight."

"Thank you for today Alice. Despite what happened, it was a great day."

"We'll just have to try again next year." Her smile is large. With another hug, she leaves and I'm left to my thoughts.

I gave myself a paper cut and Edward freaked out. If it had been just the two of us, I would be dead. I wonder why I affected him worse than anyone else. That is something to figure out at a different time. I feel like I've been up for days. I just feel so exhausted right now.

I must have dozed off on the couch because aunt Sophie entering the house is the next thing I know.

"How come you are home? I figured you'd be at the Cullen's for a bit longer."

"I stayed long enough for a birthday cupcake and gifts. Edward is sick and they don't know if he's contagious yet or what is wrong."

"I hope he feels better soon."

"Same."


	7. Chapter 7

**Super sorry that is has been so long. I did a lot of studying for finals. Also, my depression hit hard during the holidays. If you like this story, try my Jacob fanfic. - Blackbird**

Getting ready for bed, I leave my window by my desk cracked. It being open leaves my room a little chilly, but I know Jasper should be by. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face, telling Sophie goodnight on my way back to my room. She's doing some work in her study. Her work board has a lot of pink and green. Odd color combination. The first thing I see entering my room is my window shut. Seeing Jasper sitting on my bed startles me.

"Sorry, darlin'" I take a seat next to him, facing him.

"It's alright. How's Edward?" He looks away.

"He says he's sorry." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you? You must have felt what he did." He still doesn't look at me.

"Better than I thought I would have been in that situation. I worried something like this would happen. I felt Edwards thirst and lack of control. I focused on you though. You were calm. Worried, but calm. How were you so calm?" He finally looks at me.

"It happened so fast, I don't know if I had time to really process how bad it was. I knew the moment I cut my finger that it wasn't good. I also knew that someone would protect me. I'm a little surprised it was Rosalie. I was scared when I didn't see you. I doubted Carlisle would have lost control." Jasper looks away, ashamed. "I figured it was you or Edward. I was scared that I affected you so badly because I care about you. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You were scared how I felt?" Jasper looks back at me.

"I care about you." I tell him again.

"I have cared about you for years, I know that must be odd. I'm thankful that your blood doesn't draw me in. Don't get me wrong, it smelled wonderful, but it didn't make me thirsty. I feel bad for how Edward feels though. He's beating himself up over this. Rose even slapped him." I'm amazed by that. "You can consider yourself Rosalie's friend. And, if you'd like, my girlfriend." Rosalie is my friend. Never thought I'd hear that, let alone Jasper wanting to date me, wait what?

"You're surprised. By what part, darlin?" Jasper has a small smile.

"Mostly Rosalie, being my friend. I was stuck on that before I processed you asking me out."

"And?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." His smile gets bigger.

Over the next hour we just talk. I heard Sophie head to bed almost a half hour ago. We talked about many things; movies, school, my old town, his favorite town, and so much more. I start to get tired and he can tell. He gets ready to leave but stops.

"You never got to open my gift." He pulls two small gifts from where Alice had put my presents. I hadn't gone to my room before getting ready for bed. Sophie and I watched a couple movies.

I take the silver wrapped box from him. Inside is small snow globe that has the city of London in it.

"I remembered you saying you always wanted to go. For now, you can see the city. One day, I'll take you there." This is the sweetest thing in the world. I reach up and hug him. He doesn't move at first. I hear him take a deep breath as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you so much." I let go and see him smiling. He raises his hand holding the other gift.

"This is from Edward. He wanted to know what you thought." I grab the blue and white striped bag. Peering inside I see a keychain. Pulling it out of the bag I see that it is the Master ball from pokemon. This family knows I am a nerd.

"This is awesome. How did he know?" Jasper shrugs.

"Probably Alice. I didn't know you like Pokemon."

"I loved it as a kid. I still have a Gameboy color and a few of the games. Tell everyone I said, 'thank you'."

"Will do love." I give him another hug before waving him off and locking my window. All in all, today was a good day. They are an amazing family who is willing to let me in. I know if I choice to become a vampire, I'll lose my family. My mom was always an absentee parent. Dad no where to be seen. My aunt cares about me. My uncle seems indifferent sometimes. I know he loves me. He spoils me when he can. I guess to make up for his own daughter. Would I willing leave them for Jasper and his family? For an eternal life?

Two weeks flew by fast. I spent a few days at the Cullen's. Edward making sure to give me distance. I think it was more for him than for me. I have no problem being around him. Alice told me he's worried he'll slip up again and that no one will be around to stop him.

School starts back up today. I got to used to sleeping in and staying up late talking to Jasper. I get to school before the Cullen's. They like to show up closer to when the bell rings. Angela and Mike are here though.

"How was your vacation?" Mike asks leaning against my car next to me.

"Quiet. Spent some time hanging out at the Cullen's. Some time with my Aunt in La Push."

"You went to the Cullen's?" Angela asks surprised.

"Yeah, mainly hung out with Jasper."

"I knew you sat with them at lunch but are you dating him? You two seem pretty close."

"What does it matter?" I ask looking away.

"You totally are." Angela says standing in front of me.

"So, what?"

"Well, Josh from science planned on asking you out." Mike says.

"Unfortunate. Why would he think I'd say 'yes'? We had one conversation together." Mike shrugs.

"He says you're cute."

"Such a valid reason to date someone."

"Oh, and that's not why you're dating pretty boy Cullen?" I face Mike. He seems angry. He better not be stuck on the time I turned him down. He asked me out my second day here.

"It's not. He's a nice guy. We have a lot in common. And a lot we don't. Are we really going to have this conversation?" We hear a loud truck pull up into the parking lot. I turn to see an old beat up truck. That truck belonged to Billy Black. Sophie decided not to get it and got what she has now.

"That must be the new girl. Chief Swan's daughter. I heard she's from Colorado." Angela says, still looking at the truck.

"Arizona actually." I correct.

"Either way, somewhere sunny. Why would she come to dreary Forks?" I shrug. I see the Cullen's pull up and I grab my bag from the ground. Still in an agitated mood from Mike.

Jasper puts an arm around my shoulder as the others great me.

"Looks like a shiny new toy. Guess you get to be the dull toy put in the closet." Emmett laughs. That's fine with me. Most people had started to let me blend in after the fact that I sat with the Cullen's at lunch. But as Mike pointed out, some are still interested.

"She's not dull, she's still shiny." Alice corrects with a smile. It's not long before the bell rings and Jasper and Rose trade me off. Rose is in my photography class, so she said she'd walk me. Jasper protested but Rose insisted since it was away from his first class.

The day drones on. All I hear is how interesting the new girl is. How she's shy and quiet. I'm so over today.

Sitting with the Cullen's at lunch makes things better. I nibble on my lunch, not hungry. I see Rosalie rolling her eyes. Bella, the new girl, has been staring since we walked in. Alice said that Angela and them are filling her in on how elusive the family is.

Edward seems annoyed though. He keeps glancing towards Angela's table. It's not long before he tells us what is wrong.

"I can't hear her thoughts." Rosalie snaps her gaze towards him.

"What?"

"It's just like Aria. I see they are here, but it's just a void."

"Maybe she's vapid and doesn't have any thoughts." Emmett chuckles.

"Let's play nice babe." She still doesn't seem happy. Alice looks confused though.

"What's going on Alice." I ask her, grabbing the others attention as well.

"I don't know. A choice needs to be made. I don't know what though." That makes me nervous. I worry about this family's safety and their secret. What if someone were to find out or even convinced that they are vampires. They would have to move. I would lose Jasper. That is selfish of me. Not wanting to be left behind, but I care a lot about him. I don't want to lose him.

Jasper puts a hand on my leg reassuringly. I feel calmness coming over me. Giving him a smile I go back to nibbling on my lunch.

The rest of the classes were boring, minus history with Jasper. That was a mixture of enjoying the class and Jasper being there. After the final class Jasper walked me to my locker. We meander around as the halls clear out. I hate trying to leave the parking lot early. Everyone is in such a rush to leave. Getting what I need into my bag, we walk towards the parking lot. Edward rushes out of the office and he seems distressed. He comes up to us and looks Jasper straight in the eye.

"Singer." Jasper apologies to me before ushering Edward out. I stand in the hall confused as Bella exits. She walks past me as I remember what a singer is. Someone who's blood is so tantalizing that the vampire ends up killing the human. It must be Bella since no one has affected him before. How is she still alive? With a deep breath I continue to my car, the Volvo no where in sight.

I don't hear from the Cullen's all evening. With hope, I leave my window cracked. My hope is crushed when come midnight and there is no Jasper.

I still haven't heard from the Cullen's by the time I reach the parking lot. I hope at least one of them will be here. I'm worried. Scanning the parking lot, I see Angela and Mike talking with Bella at her truck. It does appear I'm no longer shiny.

I almost give up hope for the Cullen's when Emmett's jeep pulls up. The first bell is about to ring and all, but Edward exits the jeep. Rose walks straight to me and ushers me to class before I can talk to everyone. Jasper gives me a small smile before heading towards his class.

"Where's Edward." I ask quietly on our walk towards class.

"Alaska."

"What?"

"Our 'cousins' live there. They have the same lifestyle as us. Edward is getting some air."

"What's going to happen next?" She sighs and doesn't look at me.

"He either doesn't come back. Suppresses his thirst around that girl. Or we all leave." I stop outside the class room, but Rose doesn't stop with me. I feel tears come up. I don't want to lose them. I've come to love all of them. It has nothing to do with them being vampires. I don't even think about it. Why did Bella have to move here?


	8. Chapter 8

**I started righting this one immediately after I posted chapter 7. Hope you all are enjoying. Any questions or comments or suggestions let me know. -Blackbird**

The week has past by fast. Edward still hasn't returned. Every time I ask, the topic is swiftly changed. They know I'm upset over this and are trying to calm me. Angela asked me a few times where Edward was. I told her I wasn't sure, which isn't entirely a lie. I have no idea where in Alaska he is.

It's Monday morning again. There's a small amount of snow hanging around from the snow we got yesterday. As usual, Angela and Mike are hanging with their new friend Bella. I'm not angry though. It's nice that they are being her friend. It sucks being new and not having friends.

I look over towards the parking lot entrance just in time to see the Volvo. It's been a week since I saw it. Everyone gets out, Edward being last. It's not lost on me that he's staring towards Bella and that she's staring back.

"Good morning everyone." They say good morning to me as well, except Edward.

"You okay?"

"Why did she move here?"

"I don't have an answer. What's going to happen now?" All eyes on Edward. Jasper grabs my hand.

"Nothing. I ignore her."

"What if that doesn't work?" I'm all for back up plans I just hope he has one.

"Then I leave." With that he walks off. Tears well up again and Jasper gives me a calming hug.

The first half of the day goes by fast. I've stopped a few of the siblings in the hall to ask how things are going. They know exactly what I mean and tells me things are going fine. I hope it stays that way. At lunch we get there before Bella, though Edward is angerly looking towards the door. I have no appetite for anything. I wish I could make things better. That I wasn't useless, but how can I help a family of vampires. I get an idea.

"Edward." I say quietly. The cafeteria is loud, but I still don't want to be too loud.

"Yes?" He responds not looking at me.

"If Bella moved or stopped coming to Forks High, would it be better." Everyone looks at me.

"Of course, but how is that supposed to happen?"

"Do you, 100%, want her gone?" He looks confused and a little frustrated since he can't read my mind. He looks at Alice, but she's confused as well since I haven't completely planned this all out.

"I do."

"Then trust me." I turn to Jasper with a smile and gently squeeze his hand that I'm holding. "I'll see you in History." Getting up from the table I can tell they all are confused.

I catch Bella as she walks into the cafeteria.

"Let's go talk."

"No thank you Aria." She goes to move passed me, but I stop her.

"It wasn't a question Bella, we need to talk."

"Why?" She still has the attitude I've come to know her to have.

"Trust your older cousin for a change." She huffs, and we walk out of the room and towards the parking lot.

"What's Edward's problem with me?"

"Not everything in the world is about you Bella. He had to take some time to himself to deal with something. Why'd you move here?"

"To be with Charlie."

"Bull. I can tell that you're not getting the attention you want. You strut around here saying how you hate being the center of attention but make yourself one."

"So, what? Renee remarried. Even after the honeymoon it was like they are still on it."

"The world doesn't revolve around you." I reiterate. "Maybe she's finally happy with someone and wants to spend her life with them. Her life still has room for you too. Her love for you doesn't change just because she got married."

"Charlie is happy I'm here."

"I know. He's been waiting for weeks since you told him you wanted to move here and even had Aunt Sophie help with your room, but is this really the best?"

"How would you know?"

"Are you happy to be here? To be at this school? This dreary town?" Bella sighs defeated.

"No. I hate the school. I hate how small it is. I hate how every conversation between Lauren, Angela, and I are about boys and clothes. I wouldn't mind it if maybe a conversation about movies or something happened. Don't get me wrong, they are nice, but I'd rather be homeschooled."

"Then look into it." She looks at me confused. "When I moved here I thought about homeschooling. The school has a program. I guess there's two kids in town who use it." She seems to be taking it into consideration.

"I wonder if Charlie would let me. I could probably hang out with Jake more."

"Billy's son?" She nods with a smile.

"He dropped off my truck. Charlie bought it from them. I didn't really care about it until I looked in his eyes and remembered how nice he was when I came around." This could be good.

"He had the biggest crush on you growing up." I tell her hoping to convince her more. It's not a lie though. That boy has been head over heels for her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were to blind to see it. Jake and I talked about it once a few years ago. He wanted to ask you out but since you didn't live around here, he didn't."

"He was always fun to be around."

"So, talk to Charlie. See if he'll let you do homeschooling, then you can hang out at La Push all you want. Sound like a plan? If you need me to I can try to convince him too. I could tell him how upset you seem."

"Yeah, it does. Why did you bring me out here to talk?"

"I worry about my family," Human and non-human. "and I wanted to make sure Charlie wasn't going to get his heart broken because his daughter left him after getting to know her. He's a sad old man. You need to grow up and start thinking about others."

"I think I'm going to bail on the rest of the day. It might convince Charlie more if I leave in the middle of the day." I nod and head back inside as the bells rings. Hopefully things work out.

Jasper questioned me in History, but I told him I'd answer everyone's questions at their house after school. He didn't like the answer but didn't press any farther. After school, Rosalie took my car keys and got in the driver's side saying how I drive to slow. I accept it and let her drive us to their house faster than I ever would. On the way there she informs me that Carlisle is working the night shift, so he will be there as well.

"So, you want to explain?" Edward asks the moment we all are inside. Esme and Carlisle appear out of nowhere.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Why didn't you tell us Bella was your cousin?" Emmett asks.

"You didn't ask. We aren't all that close either. I don't really care for how selfish she is. She didn't deny that she moved here to get more attention since her mom remarried."

"How'd you know your plan would work?" Jasper asks next. I assume they already told the older couple.

"I didn't. Bella can be unpredictable sometimes. Did my plan work, Alice?"

"It did. That was the decision that needed to be made. I see her doing home schooling, but parts of her future are blank, but I believe that's because Jacob is a wolf."

"Jake's a what?"

"Remember how I told you unicorn riding fairies didn't exist but werewolves do?"

"I honestly have no idea how I forgot about that." I reply with a chuckle. "So, my family likes the supernatural. Great. Does this mean she'll learn about you guys?" Carlisle nods.

"I made an agreement decades ago, and regardless of us being here there are nomads like the redhead and her coven. By the sounds of it Bella is an imprint, like mates, she'll be informed one day what Jacob is and what he does."

"I do see Bella coming to class tomorrow. It's a little fuzzy, but I think Edward should stay home tomorrow or skip science." Edward says he'd rather hunt than be at class. He wanted to avoid Bella as much as possible.

Everyone goes their own separate way. Jasper and I sit in his room and I listen to him play his guitar for a while. He stopped when piano music started to fill the house. He said Rose was trying to one up him and he wasn't in the mood to argue with music with her. Apparently, that happens a lot.

At one-point Alice came up with a cup of hot chocolate. She said it was better than coffee since I still need to get on a sleep schedule and stop staying up late and having a cup of coffee around three in the afternoon. She's right.

Well after dark, Rosalie interrupted our conversation to take me home since the roads were getting bad. She said she would run back home after she made sure that I made it okay. Once back at my house, Rose tells me that Jasper might go hunting with Emmett for a few hours so don't wait up for him. I leave my window closed but my curtain open. The window he uses has that gorgeous tree outside it. If Jasper truly wants to he can check up on me from the tree.

With a lack of an afternoon coffee I am exhausted by 10 pm. I tell Sophie briefly about my day and tell her Bella seems unhappy at school and how I told her about homeschooling. If more than one person knows Bella doesn't like Forks High, then if Charlie asks it would be more believable.

The next morning, I make it school alright. The roads were a bit bad and it's lightly snowing. The parking lot is fairly full. Bella waves me over towards her truck. Leaning against her beat up vehicle she starts telling me how she talked to Charlie. She is also leaning against the truck but facing me. I watch as the Cullen's pull up in Emmett's Jeep. I'm barely paying attention to Bella talking about how Charlie was skeptical but agreed to homeschooling and how today should be her last day. I notice Tyler's old van come into the parking lot fast. Faster than he should with the roads.

"Bella." I hear a squeal, but Bella is still talking.

"Bella." The van isn't slowing. I see Tyler try to turn the wheel, but it's still coming towards us.

"BELLA!" I shove us both towards the side. Bella trips backwards after a few steps and we both hit the ground. I hear a loud bang and look to see the van up against the truck. I feel my right forearm in pain along with my right knee. I turn to Bella to see her holding the back of her head.

"Bella, are you bleeding?" She shakes her head and winces. "Don't move. Stay laid down. Angela! Keep Bella talking. She might have a concussion." I saw Angela and Mike coming towards us. Angela seems a little dazed but does what I asked. I get up and painfully walk to the driver's side of the van. Everyone is giving the accident space with the Cullen's way in the back. Emmett has a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Tyler, are you bleeding?"

"Y-yeah. Uh, I hit my head on the steering wheel I think." He goes to unbuckle himself, but I stop him.

"Stay still okay. You hear that? The ambulance is on it's way. Tell me what your favorite movie is." He looks at me confused.

"Why? Making sure you stay awake. You probably have a concussion. Now what is your favorite movie?"

"I like the Matrix movie. The first one. I didn't like the sequels. Something about the story line just didn't seem to be up to par with the first one. Also, I don't care for Keanu Reeves so after one movie I get annoyed with him." Two ambulances pull up into the parking lot. Tyler keeps going on about the Matrix franchise. I see teachers ushering students into the building, and I can't see the Cullen's anywhere. Paramedics gently move me to the side and one starts asking me questions.

"Are you hurt anywhere besides your arm and leg?" It's my turn to be confused. I forgot about my injuries after I checked on Bella. I look down and see my jeans torn and my knee scrapped up. My arm is scrapped up from my wrist up my arm a bit. My sleeve must have gotten shoved up when I fell.

"No, I don't think so. I caught myself it seems. It happened all so fast."

"From the sounds of it you prevented yourself and that girl from getting hurt even worse."

"How is she?"

"We're loading her and the boy onto stretchers. You need to come too." She ushers me into the back of the ambulance with Bella. She is protesting about the neck brace she's in and how I'm not in one.

After getting checked up we are left alone in a room.

"Thank you, Aria."

"Don't mention it."

"I am so sorry you guys." Tyler expresses for the umpteenth time. It's true he could have killed us, but he didn't.

"You're damn right you are." Charlie enters the room upset and goes straight for Bella. He then tells Tyler how he's not going to have a license anymore.

"Aria." Sophie comes in and embraces me while asking Bella how she is. It's not long before Tyler's mom comes in too. After listening to Tyler getting chewed out and hugged Doctor Cullen enters the room.

"You all are extremely lucky. Tyler, you need to stay awake until at least tonight due to a concussion. Bella, you need to take it easy. Aria, make sure to change those bandages tonight." I have no long-lasting injury due to the fall beside broken skin. Both spots bled a good amount but nothing too bad. I'm planning on stay from the Cullen's house for a few days, so everyone is comfortable.

I tell everyone I'm going to find a vending machine while paper work is getting down. I'm thirsty and I don't really want just plan water. Something with caffeine sounds so great right now.

I grab my soda from the machine and turn around to find Rosalie and jump in surprise. This whole family is too good and being quiet.

"You did great today." She says as we walk back to my room.

"I didn't think. I just reacted."

"Thank you for calling Bella's name. Alice didn't see this coming. Sometimes I hate how she can't see unplanned things. You got our attention. We heard it anyway, but you had acknowledged it and seeing it stopped us from intervening. Jasper wanted to stop the van, but we were so far away. We were to far away to get to you without grabbing attention."

"I was bleeding, did it bother Jasper?" She shakes her head.

"We were to far away for us to smell it. Being outside helped that. We stopped him from going to the accident though. He wanted to make sure you were alright even though Alice said you were." I feel so relieved that they were holding him back to stop him from checking on me and not because I was bleeding.

"Let Jasper know I'll leave my window open. I'm going home after this. Probably going to watch some movies and just relax. I don't have any homework."

"Just come over."

"I don't want to bother anyone. It's still pretty fresh of a wound."

"We'll be fine. Edward is gone for the day too."

"It would bring me peace of mind not going to your house for a few days. I'm sorry. Also, I don't think Sophie would let me out of her sight today." Rosalie nods and we finally get to my room. The vending machine wasn't all that far but we took our time.

Once I was released, Sophie took me and her out to lunch. She said she knew I hadn't had breakfast. After that we went home, and I went to my room while Sophie went to her office. It wasn't long before Jasper arrived. After convincing me that he was fine around me we picked a movie and just laid in my bed together. We were just enjoying our time together.


End file.
